A conventional wires connection is shown in FIG. 7 and generally includes a main wire 92 and multiple sub-wires 91 are connected to the main wire 92 at different positions so as to power multiple ceiling lights as shown. The conventional way to connect the main wire 92 and the sub-wires 91 are to remove a part of the sheath from the main wire 92 and the sub-wires 91 are then connected to the exposed parts of the core of the main wire 92. However, the connection requires a lot of time to remove the sheath and to tie the sub-wires to the core of the main wire 92.
The present invention intends to provide a wires connection device which includes a body with a cover, and a positioning member with a conductive member are received in the body. The main wire and the sub-wire are electrically connected to each other by the conductive member which includes penetration portions to penetrate the sheath and contact the cores in the main wire and the sub-wires.